Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a functional element-mounted module in which a functional element such as a light-receiving element or a light-emitting element is used, and the functional element is mounted on a substrate using a sealing resin.
Modules having a hollow-structure package are widely used as functional element-mounted module of this type, as is conventionally known in the art.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional optical functional element-mounted module 100 known in the art, having a package 101 constructed by attaching a light transmission member 104 onto a substrate 102 via a frame-shaped spacer 103. An optical functional element 105 is disposed inside the package 101 with an optical function part 106 being opposed to the light transmission member 104 so that optical signals 107 are transmitted or received, as indicated by the arrows shown in FIG. 8.
Conventionally in the art, the frame-shaped spacer 103 is a fundamental and necessary element for holding the light transmission member 104. As a result, the conventional module is limited in its ability to be reduced in size, and thus a major issue is to provide a functional element-mounted module that is capable of size variations.
In addition, in order to transmit blue-violet laser beams of a short wavelength at, for example, 405 nm, a glass having a special coating must be used as the light transmission member 104, which presents a problem of very high cost and expense for production.
Thus for a package constructed by attaching a light transmission member to a substrate using a sealant instead of the frame-shaped spacer has been proposed (see, e.g., JPA3-225867) in the art.
The present disclosure was proposed to solve existing problems in the art related to the conventional techniques of providing a functional element-mounted module, and is aimed at providing a functional element-mounted module capable of being decreased in size, and one that does not require costly and special members, and to provide a method for producing the same.